k_popfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Taemin (SHINee)
Sud-coréenne |Groupe = SHINee S.M. The Performance |Ancien Groupe = Younique Unit |Rôle = Danseur principal, maknae, chant |Statut = Actif |Agence = SM Entertainment EMI RECORDS |Poids = 57 kg |Taille = 175 cm |Anniversaire = 18 juillet (1993) |Âge = 24 ans |Fanclub = Taemint''Nautiljon'' - Taemin }} Taemin (이태민) est un chanteur et acteur sud-coréen. Il est membre du groupe SHINee dans lequel il est le danseur principal ainsi que le maknae. Il a débuté en 2008 au sein du groupe, et a débuté ses activités solos en 2014 avec son mini album intitulé ACE. Biographie Lee Taemin est né le 18 juillet 1993 à Dobong-gu à Séoul en Corée du sud, où il grandira. Grand fan de Michael Jackson, il se passionne pour la danse dès sa troisième année à l'école primaire, il apprend par lui même. Wikipédia - Lee Taemin Taemin a étudié le chinois à Beijing en 2007, en mars 2011, il quitte Chung Dam High Schoolchange pour rejoindre Hanlim Arts High School. Carrière Taemin auditionne en 2005 à l'audition de SM Entertainment: 2005 S. M. Open Weekend Audition Casting et réussi à devenir un stagiaire au sein de l'agence. Sa formation durera 3 ans. 2008 : Débuts avec SHINee Taemin débute au sein du tout nouveau groupe masculin de SM Entertainment: SHINee. Il est le danseur principal, ainsi que le membre le plus jeune du groupe. 2009 - 2012 : Premiers pas en tant qu'acteur En plus de son travail de chanteur, Taemin débute une carrière en tant qu'acteur en endossant le rôle de Junsu dans le drama Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun diffusé sur MBC en 2009.Wikipédia (en) - Lee Taemin Carrière 2012 : Doublage d'un film, premier OST et YOUNIQUE UNIT En 2012, il réalise le doublage du personnage principal du film pour enfant The Outback, Johnny, un petit koala blanc. Il est d'ailleurs accompagné pour le doublage de ce film de Sunny des SNSD. Le 19 septembre 2012, Taemin réalise son premier OST intitulé U'', qui servira pour le drama ''To The Beautiful You. Le 16 Octobre 2012 , il est annoncé que Taemin, aux côtés de Eunhyuk et Henry de Super Junior, Hyoyeon de Girls' Generation et Kai et Luhan de EXO constitueront ensembles un groupe de 6 membres spécialisés dans la danse pour réaliser une chanson intitulée Maxstep, qui représente la collaboration entre SM Entertainment et la marque automobile Hyundai. Un teaser de la chanson est présenté au PYL Younique Show le 17 octobre 2012, le music video quant à lui sort le 30 octobre 2012.Youtube - Maxstep - YOUNIQUE UNIT 2013 : We Got Married, apparitions télévisées, et collaborations En avril 2013, SM Entertainment annonce que Taemin prendra part dans l'émission de variété We Got Married avec Naeun des Apink qui sera sa partenaire, ils remplaceront l'ancien couple composé par Kwanghee et Sunhwa. Durant la même année, Taemin fait 3 apparitions dans le drama Dating Agency : Cyrano dans le rôle d'un chanteur idol Ray alias Yang Hoyeol. En juin 2013, il collabore tout comme Kyuhyun, sur une chanson solo de Henry de Super Junior M intitulée Trap. En décembre, il réalise un OST Footsteps pour le drama Prime Minister and I, il a été composé et arrangé par Kim Jungbae. 2014 : Débuts solos avec le mini album Ace Le 18 avril 2014, Taemin réalise ses débuts solos avec son premier mini album nommé Ace, qui contient 6 pistes. Le music video de son titre phare Danger est mis en ligne le 16 août. La chorégraphie de Danger a été créée par le chorégraphe américain Ian Eastwood et l'équipe de direction des performances BeatBurger. Taemin s'est rendu dans un studio de danse à Los Angeles pour apprendre la chorégraphie. 2015 : Match Made in Heaven Returns, Off to School, OST Le 3 février 2015, Taemin confirme sa participation pour la première saison de Match Made in Heaven Returns. Le 14 avril 2015, Taemin participe également à Off to School sur JTBC aux côtés d'autres célébrités. Le 1er juin, il réalise la chanson That Name aux côtés de Jonghyun pour le drama Who Are You: Scholl 2015 diffusé sur JTBC. La chanson a débuté à la 36ème place sur les chartes Gaon Digital. 2016 : Premier album Press It et débuts au Japon Taemin réalise son premier album studio Press It le 23 février 2016, il contient un total de 10 pistes, dont le titre phare est Press Your Number. Bruno Mars qui est connu pour ses chansons Treasure et Marry You, a participé dans la composition de la chanson, qui commence par un tempo lent puis avance vers un rythme plus rapide et électro. Taemin confie aux journalistes lors d'une conférence de presse : J'ai performé avec SHINee mais j'ai aussi passé beaucoup de temps à préparer mon prochain album solo, ... j'ai pris beaucoup de cours privés pour le chant et la danse et j'ai pensé à mes chansons passées, je veux pouvoir dire que je suis devenu un performeur puissant." En juin 2016, les débuts japonais de Taemin sont annoncés avec le mini album ''Solitary Goodbye qui aura un showcase le 23 juillet. L'album est révélé le 27 juillet, ce dernier inclue 4 nouvelles chansons dont la version japonaise de Press Your Number. En juin 2016, il est également annoncé que Taemin participera à l'émission Hit The Stage diffusée sur Mnet, il dansera avec Koharu Sugawara sur "Sayonara Hitori", qui n'est autre que la chorégraphe de cette chanson. Il remporte d'ailleurs la première place lors du second épisode. 2017 : Flame of Love et Move Flame of Love, premiers concerts Le 26 juin 2017, le music video de Flame of Love est mis en ligne, il s'agit d'une chanson en japonais.Youtube - Flame of Love En juillet 2017, Taemin tient son premier concert solo au Budokan Arena à Tokyo, il interprète sa dernière sortie au Japon, Flame of Love durant ce concert, qui a attiré pas moins de 28,000 fans. Le 26 et 27 août''K-GEN'' - Taemin confirme son comeback solo, il entreprend cette fois-ci son premier concert solo nommé Off-Sick en Corée du sud qui durera 3 jours, avec un total de 12,000 personnes dans le public. D'autres concerts supplémentaires de Off-Sick ont été annoncé le 7 septembre, ils auront lieu le 14 et 15 octobre au Jamsil Gymnasium. Ces deux concerts apporteront deux fois plus de personnes dans le public que sa série de concerts précédente, 20,000 fans. Drama japonais : Final Life: Even if You Disappear Tomorrow En août 2017, la participation de Taemin pour son premier drama japonais a été annoncée, il s'agit de Final Life: Even if You Disappear Tomorrow, un drama criminel dirigé par Masatoshi Kurakata et Takeshi Maruyama qui est une œuvre japonaise originale d'Amazon Prime Video, il a été publié en septembre. Il met en vedette Taemin et Shota Matsuda, la bande-son du drama What's This Feeling est d'ailleurs chantée par Taemin. Second Album studio Move Le 9 octobre 2017, le comeback solo de Taemin est officiellement annoncé pour le 16 octobre, avec la mise en ligne du premier teaser de son prochain titre phare Move.K-GEN - Premier teaser pour Move Deux jours plus tard, le second teaser vidéo est dévoilé accompagné de plusieurs photos teasers, on découvre également que son nouvel album Move se composera de 9 chansons.K-GEN - Second teaser pour Move Le 12 octobre, une nouvelle photo et troisième vidéo teaser sont dévoilés.K-GEN - Troisième teaser pour Move D'autres photos teasers sont partagées le 14''K-GEN'' - Nouvelles photos teasers pour Move et 15 octobre.K-GEN - nouvelles photos teasers pour Move Taemin fait officiellement son retour le 16 octobre avec la sortie de son second album studio Move, on peut y découvrir que Seulgi des Red Velvet lui prête main forte pour une des pistes de cet album.K-GEN - Seulgi apparaît dans l'album Move Trois versions du music video de Move sont publiées, la première est le simple clip, la seconde est la version performance solo''K-GEN'' - Deux versions mv de Move, et la dernière est la version performance en duo aux côtés de Koharu Sugawara.K-GEN - Version duo avec Koharu Sugawara Une semaine plus tard, Taemin révèle une vidéo d'entraînement sur son titre phare.K-GEN - Vidéo d'entraînement Fin octobre, Taemin révèle lors d'une interview pour le magazine américain Billboard que Move n'était initialement pas la chanson titre pour les promotions de l'album, elle s'est finalement imposée par l'envie du chanteur. Il a réalisé trois music video afin de permettre au public de voir toutes les facettes de Move, il confie également qu'il souhaitait créer un genre nouveau pour la K-pop, il a mélangé des mouvements masculins et féminins dans la chorégraphie.K-GEN - Taemin "Je veux avoir un bon impact dans le monde de la k-pop" Le 10 novembre 2017, Taemin est apparu dans "SM STATION" en révélant une vidéo pour sa chanson Thirsty qui a notamment servie pour son concert Off-Sik.K-GEN - Thirsty Album repackage de Move : Move-ing Le 6 décembre, il est annoncé que Taemin sortira une version repackage de son album Move, plusieurs teasers sont dévoilés, un premier teaser pour sa chanson Day and Night accompagné de photos teasers''K-GEN'' - Move-ing teasers. Le lendemain, une seconde série de photos teasers sont dévoilées,il s'agit cette fois-ci de la version "Night", un second teaser vidéo est également posté.K-GEN - Seconds teasers pour Move-ing Le 7 décembre, le music video de Day and Night est publié.Youtube - Day and Night Discographie 'En coréen' Albums studio * Press It (2016) * Move (2017) ** Move-ing (repackage) (2017) Mini albums * ACE (2014) Singles digitaux * Goodbye (2016) * Thirsty (Off-Sick Concert Ver.) (2017) Collaborations *''Trap'' - Henry (feat. Taemin et Kyuhyun) (2013) 'En japonais' Mini albums * Solitary Goodbye (2016) * Flame of Love (2017) Singles digitaux * Press Your Number (2016) Filmographie Music Videos Apparitions M/V Émissions TV Films Dramas Comédies musicales Concerts *Taemin The 1st Stage Nippon Budokan (2017) *Off-Sick (2017) Récompenses Émissions musicales Détails supplémentaires *Taemin est une des idoles ayant débuté le plus jeune, puisqu'il n'avait que 14 ans lors de ses débuts au sein de SHINee. **En raison de son jeune âge, Taemin est le membre de SHINee ayant connu le plus de changements capillaires puisque en grandissant et au fil des comebacks il a changé à plusieurs reprises de style. *Taemin fume.Koreaboo - Fans en colère envers Taemin pour avoir fumé près de Jimin. Relations *Il a un grand frère nommé Lee Taesun, dont il est très proche. *Taemin a révélé être proche de : **Jimin des BTS. **Kai de EXO, avec qui il est ami depuis le collège.Wikipédia - Lee Tae Min **Suho de EXO. **Timoteo de HOTSHOT.The Unit **Ravi de VIXX. Liens officiels * Site Internet (Coréen) * Site Internet (Japonais) Références Catégorie:SHINee Catégorie:SM Entertainment Catégorie:Débuts en 2008 Catégorie:Solos Masculins Catégorie:Chanteurs Catégorie:Nationalité Coréenne Catégorie:Débuts en 2014